Abandoned
by Zelgadis55
Summary: ABC Challenge. A - 2k3 Turtles - He is so bored... and desperate... and he has been left behind, dumped, like last month's empty pizza boxes. Please R&R :-)


Series: TMNT

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: ABC Challenge. A- _He is so bored_... and _desperate_... and he has been left behind, _dumped_, like last month's empty pizza boxes.

**Abandoned**

He sighs. Once again, he feels useless. His brothers have even gone so far as to leave him behind while they go out on patrol and have fun.

"_You can't help us. I'm sorry but you need to stay home."_

"_I'm ain't bustin' my shell draggin' _yours_ home at the end of the night!"_

"_You need to stay home, for the _good of the team._"_

His brothers words resounding in his ears long after they had discarded him to the sheer, unadulterated boredom of the sewers still stings, even _days_ later.

He still cannot believe they have been so callous. Worse, Master Splinter completely agreed with them.

_It is so unfair!_

Miserably, he rolls over on his bed to face the other wall, though, to be honest, that wall is just as monotonous to look at. He knows this from having stared at it practically unblinkingly only an hour previously.

Maybe... if he can just go get something to read it will help him to feel a little better. Tentatively, he struggles to sit up in bed and stares anxiously at the door ahead leading out of this torturous, mind-numbing room. He swallows painfully, fearfully and stares for a few more minutes, trying to make up his mind if leaving is worth the risk or not. Somewhere out there is a father laying in wait who will be furious with him if he catches him daring to be out of bed.

_But he is so bored_...

and _desperate_...

and he has been left behind, _dumped_, like last month's empty pizza boxes.

Making up his mind at last, he carefully eases himself to his feet, wincing as a bout of dizziness washes over him like a crashing wave at a surfer's paradise.

He doesn't care what he manages to get, something to read or a hand-held game unit. Anything is better than just laying here and gradually going out of his mind all on his own. He just needs _something_ to stave off the incredible _boredom_ and the _suffocating_ feeling of having been abandoned by traitorous brothers as if he were an unwanted pet gifted to uncaring people at Christmas.

Suddenly, the door opens with an ominous creak, causing a shiver of dread to race up the back of his shell. Guiltily, he looks up, panicking as he realises he will be discovered before he can fall back into bed with no one the wiser.

"What the _shell_ are you doing out of bed, Mikey? You are too sick to be wandering about!"

Mikey grins disarmingly, "I was bored, bro! It's a cruel, heartless punishment for you guys to subject me to _months_ of unending solitude with nothing to do!"

Donnie rolls his eyes; he may have been able to feel sympathy for his ill brother if it weren't for the typical melodrama. "It's only been one night, Mikey, a couple of hours at that. During which we went to pick up the medicine April got from the chemist for you." He moves fast to Mikey's side before the suffering turtle can collapse where he stands and gently steadies him as he guides him back to bed.

"Well," Mikey pouts, activating his patented puppy dog eye attack, "it _felt_ like months!"

Donnie shakes his head with slight amusement as he turns away from his flu ridden brother to get him a glass of water. Moments later, he hands Mikey the drink and several pills. "Take these and go back to sleep, you goof. We are home again now and you are no longer alone."

Mikey grins up at Donnie again and complies before laying back into the infirmary bed. Minutes later, lulled by the combination of the mild sedative Donnie had slipped into the small handful of pills and the comforting, gentle stroke of Donnie's thumb against his forehead, he feels himself drifting back to sleep.

"Don't abandon me again..."

Owari


End file.
